Oban Star Racers Ao
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if Eva has a friend that she has a crush on and he has been with her since childhood and he has a one of a kind racer that was never seen before that's been in his family for decades. Now he and Eva go after Eva's father to get them reunited but he doesn't recognize either of them, they have to race while trying to bring Eva's family back together. Can they?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody! EvaUnit15 with another story, but this time it's of Oban star racers with elements from eureka seven ao, only the rev board and Nirvash will be in it with its upgrades coming in later, so I hope you all enjoy it when it is done, there is also my new oc in here, so like i said earlier i hope you enjoy this story and make sure to check my other stories.

CHAPTER 1

"Hey Eva, anything yet?" a voice to Eva's left caught her attention from her spot on the floor next to the phone, she looked to see her childhood friend and crush, Ryu Alpha, a tall 17-year-old, same age as her, standing close to 6"4 feet tall with her coming up to his lower chest, Ryu says he got the height from both his mothers and fathers side of the families, he had hair that was pure silver, with a white sheen at the right angle, ruby red eyes that glow when he wants them to, he was well built like a parkour and fighter with the muscles compact and powerful, he showed her his strength by punching a metal door right off its hinges with a light punch, shocking everyone who saw it happen and got him detention for a full week and a half.

He is wearing a gray sleeveless muscle shirt that came up halfway his neck was tight and yet allowed free movement and for his body to breathe and he had black bracelets on his wrists with a neon green line going through it while widening a little at the spot for the watch screen would be at. For his lower body, he wears gray pants with black and neon green accents and black forma adventure boots with what looked like clasps on the bottom and sides of them.

"Nothing yet" she answered him while looking away from him to hide her blush from him.

"Dang, he should at least call every once in a while, I know he should have some free time," Ryu said while leaning against the wall next to Eva, he looked down at her before speaking with curiosity in his voice "so did the part you order came through?" he watched as she shook her head before looking up at him "Did yours come through?" she asked him his question in return, which he shook his head before a student got their attention.

A minute later and they are running down the stairs, more like jumping for Ryu, with a big grin, before getting to the bottom and running to the post office.

"Hello?" Ryu said while trying the get the attention of the old man who was sleeping. Eva got tired of waiting and yelled "Hey! Wake up!" the old man stirred slightly before waking up and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah, Eva, and Ryu, those parts you wanted just came in." he reached under the desk and pulled out two small boxes that could fit in both of their hands.

The old man leaned forward a little before talking quietly to them "don't tell anyone I let them through, alright." he said with a smile.

They grinned at him, Ryu then talks with gratitude in his voice "Thanks, old man!" with Eva nodding her head before they both shot off down the halls at full speed to a shed outside in the tree area of the campus.

At the entrance of the school, the bell rang while a student was running toward the door, as he was about to enter when a yard ruler blocked his path, he stumbled back to see the headmistress and a teacher standing at the sides of the door.

The headmistress had a disapproved look while looking at the student before speaking "you're late!" the student flinched slightly at this since he knew what was coming.

At the shed, Ryu was working on a board similar to a surfboard made out of gray and neon green metal near the center (the board that Neo Nirvash uses) while Eva was installing the piece of an engine into her hover seat.

"Can't wait to get out of here," Eva said, "then we can get to my Dad." Ryu just nodded his head while putting a panel back on the board and getting up and looking at the hover seat Eva just got done working on installing the part.

"Ready?" he asked with an energetic grin while putting a finger above the bracelet on his left wrist to press the screen, Eva nodded while getting seated on her hover seat while putting a scarf around her neck and lowering her goggles over eyes.

She looked at Ryu, who was standing next to the door with his board leaning against the wall beside him before talking "What about your racer that your parents gave you? We going to get it and then head toward the city?" she asked while getting comfortable and making sure she has the things she needs in her bag.

Ryu answered her when he glanced up from the bracelet "No, it's going to meet us on our way out of here, you're probably going to be flying down the road by the time I get in it and to catch up with you and ride with you on my board while it's piloting itself and out of sight." after he said that he got his black backpack on and clipped the clips across his chest and waist, and clipped the special clips and straps he had custom made onto the bag that attaches to his leather belt when he is wearing the bag so it doesn't get taken or shaken off easily.

He then picked up his board while holding a pair of straight black one-piece sunglasses and put them on his head while Eva was getting ready to start her hover seat.

Ryu looked at her before speaking "Time to get this show on the road. You ready Eva?" he asked while holding his board, Eva nodded "I'm so ready to blow this joint." she said with a grin, which was copied by Ryu, who opened the door while Eva started up her hover seat making a loud sound with the engine running, he spoke loudly "Then let's rock n roll, lets Rock-" he jumped out of the way as Eva blasted by him, destroying the shed while he started running after her before jumping in the air and throwing his board in front of him and landing on it, after a second the air around his board's back burst into the color green. "And Roll!" he finished while going after Eva on his board that, to people that are watching them from the windows, made him look like he's surfing on a green water in the air.

Ryu caught up and was behind Eva as she was speeding toward the gate of the school, on the way there the teacher that was with the headmistress blocked their path, Eva just grinned underneath her scarf before speeding up and jumped over him and headed for the gate, Ryu not far behind her since he just dropped a big water balloon filled with bright neon pink dye, that he got from...somewhere, on the teacher as he passed by him.

As Ryu came around the corner to see Eva picking up speed toward the gate he heard a small sound that grew louder by the second and grinned before he picked up speed until he came up beside Eva, she looked over at him while he did the same toward her before they both grinned and looked at the gate and picked up more speed before jumping over it and high into the air.

As they landed and continued down the path with dirt trails behind them they looked up when hearing something above them to see something invisible before flickering into sight for a second before vanishing out of sight, they caught gray and black metal with glowing neon green parts on it.

Eva spoke with excitement "Early graduation," she looked up at the racer above them that still invisible, Ryu spoke up after she finished "yep, and it looks like Nirvash is right on time." they continued to ride for a few days while taking breaks, asking for directions while staying out of sight when they see cops.

They soon found themselves looking at a city, Eva spoke up with excitement in her voice "There it is." Ryu was behind her holding his board while she sat on her hover seat before she started it and went down the trail of the cliff while Ryu stood there until she was close to the bottom before jumping off and onto his board as he glides down, going further from the cliff and closer to Eva down the trail.

AROUND MIDNIGHT

"How did we get into this mess?" Ryu thought to himself as he was on his board going at high-speed to get the crog off the truck and from killing Rick, Eva already braked her hover seat hard and hit the crog farther back on the truck and its load, but it's still on.

Ryu suddenly got an idea before grinning widely and yelled while moving in front of the truck, but still out of the way.

"Hey, Rick!" Ryu yelled Rick looked at him before yelling too so they can hear each other

"What are you doing here kid?!" he yelled while trying to get the truck to go faster. Ryu just rolled his eyes before grinning again.

"You're about to get a surprise in two forms, one removal of a nasty crog!" Ryu then had the Nirvash, still invisible, move above the gap between the truck and trailers and lowered until part of its landing gear was between them.

Ryu then continued speaking "And a big boost!" as he said this he pressed the screen on his left bracelet, letting the Nirvash pick up speed, taking the truck and trailers with it while Ryu moved his board so the flat end hits the crog.

as the truck moved by him, Ryu twisted his body around until he was spinning while he heads straight for the crog, which was about to crush Eva by bringing its fists down on her, but before it could, it heard someone yelling, causing it to look up and its yellow eyes to widen in surprise.

Ryu came in like a spinning torpedo and slammed the flat end of his board into the crog's head, sending it flying off the trailer and onto the ground while Ryu landed a few feet away from Eva with his board landing beside him.

They were soon floating in the air in yellow light as they floated upwards to the avatars transport ship, then everything went black for all of them.

Ryu woke up when he felt the ship shake, he tried to sit up, but a weight on his chest kept him from doing so, he looked down to see Eva leaning on him with her head on his chest.

"Well, at least no one saw us like this." Ryu thought to himself before a light was on them, blinding Ryu a bit while it woke Eva up, she looked up to see she was leaning on Ryu before she blushed and looked away quickly, only to see Don Wei holding a flashlight looking at them with a stern look that said 'You are in a lot of trouble'.

Both Ryu and Eva could only scratch the back of their heads at the same time with the same hands with matching nervous grin's and thought at the same time.

"This is so not going to end well for us."

END CHAPTER 1

So what did all of you readers think of it? Tell me in a review or PM, i hope you enjoyed it if ya did then stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter, which will be a while so in the meantime check some of my other stories out. leave a like, fav, and a review, have a good time reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter of the story, sorry if any of you good readers don't like it, I don't have many imaginative thoughts going right now and I'm literally making this chapter in the dead of the night so I'm am freaking tired right now. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his oc. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ryu sighed with agitation.

He and Eva were with the supplies being transported to their hanger while the other members of the team were in the transport meant for the team.

"I get it that we are in trouble, but to stick us with all the tools and supplies?!" Ryu thought angrily to himself. He then sighed and looked at Eva, who sat in his lap since he didn't want her to get uncomfortable on the ride.

Though she did protest about it, in the end, she sat in his lap until they reach the hanger.

"Though I'm not complaining." Ryu absently thought when Eva sat in his lap with a blush.

After about ten minutes of travel, they arrived at the hanger area, which was massive.

When they got to their hanger and unloaded everything and placed one of the racers in the hanger, the other racer in the trailer with the tarp still over it behind the first racer.

Nirvash was in an extended part of the hanger, big enough for the said racer to fit in and the tools required to work on it along enough space for a couple of people to sleep in there if they wanted too.

Ryu moved the Nirvash into the extended hanger when everyone else was busy and not paying attention and had some of the computers run diagnostics on the Nirvash as he went with the others to the opening of the race.

When they got there Ryu sat next to Eva, who leaned her head on his shoulder, he smiled at her a little, which she returned.

Soon the opening began. When it started, Ryu wasn't expecting much to happen, but when the Avatar himself appeared and finished the opening speech and rules of the race before disappearing, Ryu was greatly surprised.

After the first racers were chosen, which were a prince named Aikka, against a giant metal a spike-covered racer with four glowing yellow eyes at the front.

Ryu got up and stretched when he was finished he looked at Eva who was about to ask what he was doing and answered her before she had the chance to speak.

"I'm heading back to the hangar to get some sleep and work on Nirvash, tell who wins when you get back alright?" Ryu asked at the end, yawning a little.

Eva nodded before speaking.

"Sure, make sure to do the checks first before you fall asleep." She said while shaking her head a little with a small smile.

"Alright." Ryu said before heading back to the hanger.

It took a while for him to get back but after some time the team returns to the hanger and start prepping the Arrow for the race that they were chosen for.

Eva walked into the extended hanger to look for Ryu, only to find him sleeping in a hammock, that's rocking slightly, that's set up off to the side out of the way with a few computers off to the side running many programs and sequences at once.

Eva followed the many cables that are hooked up to the computers with her gaze, the cables were secured to the wall and went up until they start going across the bottom of the walkway above the Nirvash, extending down and hooked up to many small ports around the cockpit area.

Eva noticed that the cable's hanging from the walkway goes into a round device before extending downwards toward the Nirvash.

She then walked over to Ryu, who was on his side in the big hammock facing her and had a small oil stain on his right cheek.

With a quiet giggle, she picked up a clean rag, wet it slightly and gently wiped the stain off until its gone.

What she didn't notice when she went to pick up the rag was Ryu's arm draped over his head with his right eye opened every so slightly.

when she was moving the rag away from his cheek, she wasn't prepared for what happened next when Ryu's hand moved.

"Poke." Ryu said simply as he poked Eva gently on the forehead, which the act took her a few seconds to process what happened before she narrowed her eyes as a grin grew on her face.

She then tackled him out of the hammock and onto the ground, all the while both of them were laughing.

When they stopped laughing and looked at their position they both blushed since Eva was straddling Ryu's waist. Before Ryu could say or do anything Eva grew another grin, but this one was a seductive type grin, and she started moving her hips up and down on his, making him slowly get aroused.

"Oh good god almighty!" Ryu thought to himself as he tried to not lose himself in the feeling.

But before anything could escalate they heard a commotion going on in the main hanger, they both got up and went to see what was going on.

When they stepped into the hanger, their expressions turned into deadpan looks. On the way to the main hanger, Eva filled Ryu in on what happened while he slept. When he was told that Rick was in an accident at the finish line, Ryu nearly lost it there.

And apparently, the opponent racer, Groor, was very arrogant and egotistical.

Ryu had a feeling that he will go up against him in a race sooner or later.

But right now, Ryu found out who the team is trying to be the pilot of the Arrow 2, who happened to be Jordan the gunner. He was doing a horrible job at it.

When Ryu and Eva saw Jordan in the pilot seat, they knew something would go wrong. The guy was a gunner, not a pilot.

They had to start running when Jordan pressed the wrong buttons and lost control of the Arrow 2 and couldn't steer properly. As Ryu and Eva ran they could have sworn they heard Stan, Koji, and Don yelling commands at Jordan, who kept screaming.

As Ryu and Eva ran they stumbled forward and rolled a little before going prone on the ground and looked up to see the Arrow 2 go over their heads and around the lake that had ruins in it.

As both of them stood up, Ryu spoke with a wide-eyed expression.

"Did they seriously think that Jordan could be the pilot?" Ryu said, dumbfounded.

Eva just nodded dumbly as they stared at the Arrow 2 as it flew everywhere, miraculously missing everything.

Then they both got a bad feeling when the Arrow 2 turned and was speeding toward them from the other side of the lake.

"Should we start running?" Ryu asked as his legs shook slightly.

"Yeah." Eva said while also shaking a little.

As the Arrow 2 came at them, Ryu picked Eva up piggyback style and took off running in the opposite direction from the Arrow 2.

As they got closer to the hanger, the Arrow 2 was right on top of them, before Ryu and Eva got flattened the Arrow 2 shot straight up in the air around a hundred feet before the engines sputtered out and started falling back first toward the ground, where Ryu and Eva, who was put down, were standing.

They stumbled back and fell on their butts when the Arrow 2 slammed onto the ground in front of them, they crawled backward as it leaned forward before it landed upright with a loud slam.

Eva was breathing heavily while Ryu just had wide eyes before he fell and laid sprawled out beside Eva.

In the command room, Stan and Koji both hang their heads while Don sighs heavily from his seat in the center of the room. On the main monitor was the cockpit of the Arrow 2, and Jordan had somehow ended up upside down in the seat with his legs only visible and twitching slightly and groaning.

Back outside Eva had just gotten up with a look of anger on her face, but before she could start yelling at Jordan who just got out of the Arrow 2 she looked down at Ryu, who had somehow gone back to sleep, which surprised her before she thought to herself.

"Did he seriously get shocked to sleep?" Eva thought with a raised eyebrow.

Jordan looked over from where he stood to see Eva standing next to Ryu.

He walked over and spoke.

"You two alright?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow when he saw Ryu fast asleep next to Eva, who he saw had an eyebrow raised while looking at Ryu.

When she heard Jordan speak, Eva eyebrow started twitching and she ground her teeth together in anger before she rounded on Jordan, who took a step back when Eva turned to face him.

"What in the world was that?!" Eva yelled at Jordan while pointing to the Arrow 2.

Jordan was about to yell back but was cut off when Don walked up to them with a straight look before speaking.

"We have our rematch race that starts in a half n hour. We must get you ready and able to pilot the Arrow 2, Jordan." Don said evenly.

"But I'm not a pilot sir! I'm a gunner!" Jordan exclaimed with a shocked look, a look that was shared with Eva before she shook her head before speaking.

"But sir, we don't need to have Jordan be the pilot. We have one right here." Eva said before gesturing to Ryu, who was waking up and stood up from his position on the ground.

Don looked at him with a calculating gaze before turning away and walk back toward the command room.

"Get ready in the Arrow 2." Don said without looking at them.

Ryu just looked on confused before he turned to Eva who had a big grin on her face and spoke.

"What happened while I was out?" Ryu asked with confusion.

Eva was about to answer, but Jordan cut her off.

"We're about to get a rematch race against the bucket of bolts, Groor." Jordan said with an angered looked and a raised clenched fist.

Ryu just raised an eyebrow before looking at Eva out of the corner of his eye before he spoke to her.

"When's the race?" He asked.

Eva looked at him before answering.

"It's in half n hour." she said with her grin back on.

Ryu spoke again after a thought came to him.

"But I thought Rick couldn't race, not in the condition he's in." Ryu said with thoughts going around how they were able to get Rick able to race again in such a short time.

Jordan answered while running back to the Arrow 2.

"No, he isn't the one in the pilot seat. You are, so get your butt in there!" Jordan finished while pointing at the cockpit.

Ryu simply looked at him before moving his gaze to the cockpit of the Arrow 2 before turning around and walked back to the extended hanger where the Nirvash was stored.

"Nope." Ryu simply said before he slipped through the small opening of the extended hangers doors.

"What?!" Jordan said incredulously as he was halfway into the gunner seat before continuing speaking.

"But then who's gonna pilot? You can't race without a racer! And I don't see you having one!" Jordan said and finished loudly so Ryu could hear him.

Eva chuckled, which got Jordan's attention.

"Why are you laughing?" Jordan asked.

Eva simply looked at him with the same grin she had earlier while she spoke.

"Who said he didn't have a racer?" Eva said while chuckling.

Before Jordan could say anything, they along with the others in the hanger and command room heard a loud whining sound of a racer engine starting up.

Jordan looked at the extended hanger before looking back at Eva, who still had her grin in place before she ran towards the same hanger the sounds coming from the hanger that Ryu went into and stopped at the side of the doors where a control panel and a level were.

She pulled the lever, causing the doors to open. As it opened Stan, Koji and Jordan were in front of the main hanger to the side of the extended one, Eva being in the middle of the two hangers.

As the large doors opened the sound of the engine picked up until it was a dull roar.

When the hanger doors were fully opened the Nirvash slowly rolled forward into the sunlight, the grey body gleaming as the sun rays bouncing off it, the neon green parts glowing brightly.

When it came into full view the mechanics marveled at the Nirvash, Jordan has his arms crossed and leaning against the Arrow 2.

To the view of the three, the Nirvash looked like it had human shaped parts, along with what looks like a giant surfboard that's attached to the bottom of the Nirvash, a torso looking part with what looked like a top of a helmeted head sunk in the torso part where a head normally would be, it also had arm looking pieces out to the sides of the torso part.

It had two thrusters on the curved domed piece on the back, close to what they think the cockpit is at, which is behind the helmeted head top.

The Nirvash lifted off the ground as the hover thrusters started up until the entire racer itself was three feet off the ground and the landing gear closed.

It floated in the air directly in front of the extended hanger, much to the confusion of the four people watching, along with the other racers who came out of their own hangers to see what was happening, they all heard running footsteps and looked to the source.

When they all looked up at the top of the extended hanger they saw Ryu running full speed before leaping off and started falling toward his racer, all the while whooping as he fell.

The Nirvash in response to his actions floated upwards to meet Ryu halfway through the fall.

Stan and Koji nearly had a heart attack as they saw Ryu jump, Jordan was gapping at Ryu as he fell, Eva still had that grin while everybody watching thought he was strange.

Ryu landed behind the cockpit in a crouch before he stood up straight and spoke as he did so.

"Groor is going to regret that he ever raced against me and Nirvash, that I swear." Ryu said as he stood tall and had his eyes closed. When he opened them, everyone including Eva was surprised when his eyes flashed the same neon green that the Nirvash has. They were even more surprised when the same neon parts of the Nirvash lit up brightly as Ryu's eyes flashed.

The cockpit opened and Ryu jumped and landed inside, when he got in the cockpit closed and it was darkness.

Stan, Koji, Jordan, and Eva all ran back to the Command room where Don was waiting. When they got there Stan and Koji went to their spots at the computers and started to monitor everything. When they got the main system up and running, they saw that they had notification coming from the Nirvash.

"Take it. It's the visual and the monitoring of the Nirvash." Eva said while sitting in a chair that's out of the way, Jordan leans on the back wall, Don stands in the middle of the room while Stan allows the connection through and a monitoring picture of the Nirvash appears on the main screen with a picture of the cockpit appear on the other side of the screen, which shows Ryu finishing strapping himself in along with the dull seafoam green glow coming from in front of him lighting up the cockpit before it flashed and the cockpit is now see through.

The walls of the cockpit vanish as the sensor's and camera's kick in, seeing everywhere around the Nirvash as the front of Ryu the screen shows statistics of angle, altitude, damage, flight path, wind speed, everything needed to know and to be cautious off.

Ryu pressed a couple of buttons on the arms rests on the seat

before he grabbed the steering wheel-like controls and pressed the two foot pedals and the Nirvash picked up some speed and Ryu steered to the opening of the tunnel that will take him and the Nirvash to the racing point.

"Wish me luck." Ryu said as he looked at where he knew that the camera was at before he went into the tunnel.

At the courtyard where all the races begin Groor was already there and waiting along with a crowd.

"Looks like the weaklings decided not to face me, such cowards." Groor said arrogantly. He was stopped from saying anything else as he and the crowd heard the sound of an engine from one of the two tunnels.

Before Groor could do anything, the Nirvash came out of the tunnel straight at him, causing him to panic slightly before the Nirvash pulled up and flew above him and did a roundabout around the entire courtyard above the crowd before settling in the spot next to Groor, floating there.

"You have a lot of nerve, worm!" Groor growled angrily.

"Just get ready to lose, bucket-of-bolts." Ryu said dismissively

Groor was about to retort, but before he could the announcers cut him off.

"We are here for the rematch race between the Earth team and Groor. Racers get ready!" they yelled before singing their single note, causing the round gate in front of the two racers to start opening, one pillar falling.

Both racers revved their engines slightly, Groor making his racer hover like the Nirvash.

The second pillar in the gate fell away, making the racers rev their engines more.

The entire gate fell open, the two racers gunned it through the opening, Groor taking the lead with Ryu right on his tail.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Just started this chapter at midnight last night and finished it around the end of school the next day, I'm surprised. Also I thought that this story was dead was about to kill it, but someone got to me before I could and asked me to continue this, I was literally about to click the delete button for this story until I saw the review asking to continue this, and just like that I went back at this story with vigor and enthusiasm and was able to get this chapter done in such a short time frame, so thank you for encouraging me and bringing this small story spark back to its inferno state. If you liked the chapter Pm, Review, follow. Keep a look out for my other stories as it now concentrating on adding chapters to them**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3'rd chapter of the story, sorry for the wait but I was busy with other stories and stuff at home, so here it is finally. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's.

Chapter 3

"Let's see what you got, bucket-of-bolts." Ryu muttered as he sped up to be behind Groor before moving to the left to pass, but Groor moved as well, keeping Ryu behind him.

"You won't get past me that easily, worm." Groor said in an overconfident tone as he continued to block Ryu.

EARTH PIT

"If this keeps up for the whole race, then he won't win the race." Stan said as the group watches the monitor.

"But how is he supposed to get past if Groor keeps doing that?" Jordan asked while watching with a raised brow.

They watch as Ryu started going to the right quick before he went back left just as quickly, Groor falling for the trick moved to the right as Ryu blasted past him and gained some distance between them.

"That's how." Eva said with a slight grin as she watched Ryu keep the distance between him and Groor.

"Nevermind." Jordan said simply with a surprised look.

RACE

"Can't believe he actually fell for that." Ryu said to himself as he tried to hold in his laughter, but that stopped as he saw they were coming up on the intersecting tunnels.

"Oh, this is going to be a tight fit, I just know it." Ryu said with a slight grimace before he shot into one tunnel and Groor entered the other one.

All Ryu could see were columns flying by him at high speed and a little bit of light to see.

He looked to the side to find Groor but didn't see him, Ryu started looking to both his sides to find him, but couldn't.

"Where the hell did you go." Ryu muttered to himself before he spoke to the others at the pit.

"Guy's, I lost him, I don't know where he is. Could use some help here." Ryu said while still looking around while keeping from scrapping the walls.

EARTH PIT

"We're doing the best we can as well, but your right, it's like he just disappeared." Koji said as he adjusted his glasses while typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"Yea, we can't find him around you, he either sped faster while in there to get ahead of you but we didn't see him exit the tunnels yet so he's still in there with you." Stan said while also typing on his keyboard.

"Shit, this is giving me a bad feeling and it just keeps building up." Ryu said over the com system.

"Don't worry about him right now, focus on getting out of the tunnels, then we'll worry about Groor." Don said as he continued watching the race.

"You can do it, Ryu!" Eva said encouragingly while watching with a small grin and a fist pump.

RACE

"Alright, time to get out of this damn tunnel." Ryu said before he sped up, after about a minute he blasted out into the open with a wide open area with only a river pathway below him marking the track.

"I think he's stuck inside the tun-" Ryu was cut off when the Nirvash suddenly shook violently, Ryu getting jostled when it happened before he straightened himself out.

"What the hell!" Ryu yelled before a screen opened up in front of him, but still allowed him to see where he's going, showing Groor behind him, shooting.

"You are not going to win this race, worm!" Groor said with narrowed eyes while he continued to shoot at Ryu while he swerved left and right along with barrel rolls to avoid the blasts.

"Hold still!" Groor said in annoyance, still blasting at Ryu, who continued to dodge.

"How about NO!" Ryu yelled at the end before picking up more speed before he entered more tunnels with Groor right behind him.

Ryu barrel rolled and swerved with the limited space he has before he got a dumb idea.

He timed it before doing a barrel roll to the right, going into the tunnel next to theirs and made it before picking up more speed.

Ryu looked to his left to look for Groor, but he disappeared again.

"How the fuck does he keep doing that?!" Ryu exclaimed loudly with wide eyes before he shook his head and picked up more speed.

"Don't know, just get out of the tunnel's." Koji said over the com with Ryu doing just that, as he exited the tunnels he saw he was in a canyon, after a second his enemy indicator appeared and pointed straight up with rapid beeping.

Ryu looked up to see Groor' racer close its side pods closer before slamming onto the top of Nirvash, driving it into the ground and stayed there, pushing Nirvash harder into the ground.

Ryu was grunting while trying to move but Groor won't allow it as he kept moving with the Nirvash to keep it pinned.

"This isn't working!" Ryu grounded out with a grimace as he saw multiple warning signs appear. He looked around to try and find a way out of this.

"Ryu, you go to get out of there now!" Koji said while typing rapidly, Stan doing the same while the others were watching, Jordan with a nervous look, Eva with a worried look, and Don was tense while gritting his teeth slightly.

"IM TRYING! BUT HE WON'T BUDGE!" Ryu yelled as more warning signs appeared, he was looking everywhere for a way out of this but couldn't find anything.

"No, you have to get out of there now! You have large boulders and pillars in front of you and coming up fast!" Stan said while continuing to type and looking for a way to help Ryu out.

Ryu looked forward to seeing Stan was right, many boulders and pillars are coming up, with one massive pillar directly on course for him and Groor.

"Time for you to lose, worm!" Groor said with narrowed eyes while keeping the Nirvash in place on an intercept course with the pillar.

"OH SHIT!" Ryu yelled as the Nirvash was able to lift up now as Groor flew upward to avoid the pillar, but the Nirvash crashed into it with a large dirt cloud and an explosion happened on impact.

Groor continued through the canyon end and onto the beach before he turned to the right and flew toward the finish line, the smoke from the explosion coming out of the canyon.

All the crowd at the finish line were silent about what they saw, some bowing their heads in respect, Prince Aikka offering a prayer for Ryu's soul to make it to the afterlife safely.

The Earth pit team were silent as well, along with Rick who just came in. Eva had tears slowly going down her cheeks when the explosion started before she ran out and onto her rocket seat and raced to the canyon at full speed.

When she got there Groor was getting closer to the finish line, taking his time, Eva looked down at the canyon before she saw something shoot out of the smoke and above the water.

It was the Nirvash tilted its front upward before it did a burst of speed and it changed into its human form and started surfing on its board while it turned toward the finish line and took off like a rocket, the thrusters on its back going at full power with the board going over what looks like green water in the air.

Eva started her rocket seat and flew along the edge of the cliff, barely keeping up with the Nirvash, she was happy to see Ryu fine and was cheering him on along with the crowd at the finish line.

Groor thought the cheering was for him, but then he heard the sound of the Nirvash's thrusters behind him, causing him to look back to see the Nirvash coming at him full speed before it passed him, causing his racer to swerve out of control and crash into one of the tall boulders littering the beach and snapped his ship in half from the poor repairs.

The Nirvash flew through the finish ring with the crowd cheering loudly and did a board flip higher into the air, grabbed its board and continued the flip until it landed on its feet and held the board at its side with one end on the ground and raised its free hand into the air in a fist pump.

"The winner of the race is the EARTH TEAM!" the announcers finished loudly, getting more cheers and claps from the crowd while Eva came to a stop at the top of the seats before cheering as well.

The Nirvash saw her and beckoned towards her to come to it, she was confused at first before she caught on and drove her rocket seat over the ledge and pressed the front brakes, causing the rocket seat to stop its descent from the ground by a few feet and flew over to the Nirvash's feet and allowed it to pick it up with her on it.

Nirvash held the rocket seat in its hand before it tossed it's board into the air and jumped on it not a second later, causing the green water to appear again and flew above the crowd in a roundabout, showering them in the sparkles that come from the green water before it flew off toward the hangars at a leisure pace, Eva standing in one hand holding onto the fingers in front of her to keep her balance while her rocket seat was in the other hand.

After a few minutes, they arrived, the Nirvash stopping into a hover in front of the open hanger where the rest of the team was standing and held Eva close to her rocket seat to allow her on it and flew off its hand and landed close to the group and walked over while the Nirvash jumped off its board lightly and caught it as Nirvash landed and kneeled with its board leaning on one shoulder and it's free arm over its raised knee.

Ryu came out of the cockpit and landed on the ground after jumping down onto the raised knee and stood in front of Nirvash.

Before anyone could do anything, a flash went off, after a few seconds they all looked toward Rick to see him holding a camera while he grinned.

"Might as well remember this moment, a new racer being born." Rick said while Eva ran towards Ryu and hugged him, a second later another flash happened, causing the two to separate and looked toward Rick to see the camera raised in front of his face before it was lowered, showing his smirking face.

Jordan laughed out loud while Stan and Koji had grins with Don having a neutral look, that's when Jordan did something extremely stupid.

"Ryu and Molly, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Before he could finish he saw both Ryu and Eva glaring at him, he gulped loudly with wide eyes.

"Run away!" Jordan yelled loudly before he took off in a sprint in the opposite direction with both Eva and Ryu chasing after him yelling death threats and curses that would make a sailor blush.

Stan, Koji, and Rick burst out laughing loudly while the Don was watching all this with a small grin. The Nirvash moving its head to watch the chase and recording it for later.

CHAPTER 3 END

That was surprising and I'm glad I got it finished, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway, if you did like It, leave a review of what you thought, a follower, a favorite, all that good stuff. Also, keep an eye out for my other stories since I will be updating some of them with new chapters soon, don't know when, but soon. HAVE FUN READING! EvaUnit15 going back to my workroom. Also I might make a short story of my alias on Fanfic with my own home in the Fanfic universe like how others do, like the writers in the stories where they take the characters to a room in their 'Writer Home' to read a book about themselves in a crossover or something else, tell me if you want me to do it in a PM or the Review for this story, I really want to do it.


End file.
